Feeling like an idiot
by save-oxygen.shut-up
Summary: He was the only one that could keep her feeling like an idiot... Fluff. Just my silly little idea.
1. That Stupid Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I don't know how far with this story that I will get, I hope I finish this one **** Please review and flame if you want haha.**

She thought that she was happy with her life. She had two wonderful, if slightly moronic, best friends, Harry and Ron. They would do anything for her and she was grateful for their kindness and love. She had the best parents that she could ask for who spoiled her rotten and doted upon her. She had impeccable grades, good friends, she was happy with her appearance in a shy sort of way. Hell, she even had a nice cat. And she was certain that, as happy as she was with all of the previous, she was happy being single.

Until that one glorious summer morning when she looked down the Gryffindor table to see none other than Fred Weasley staring right at her. Yes, her. And in that one moment she became decidedly unhappy. For that one fleeting moment was all it took for Hermione Granger to fall head over heels in love with him. One moment was all it took to memorize his face; the hazel eyes that sparkled with wit and intelligence, the auburn hair that flicked out at his earlobes, the straight nose, strong jawbone, masculine lips and perfectly chiseled cheekbones. And this was all it took for unhappiness to descend upon her, for she knew that nothing would ever happen with her and the handsome teen.

She supposed that she should have seen this coming. She had always felt so at ease with him, he had always had the ability to make her laugh, make her smile. She must have known that a moment such as that would have pushed her head first into love.

And now, like an idiot, she was sat in the Great Hall gawping at him. She was quite sure that her mouth was slightly open and she was certain that she had tilted her goblet of pumpkin juice so it was now dripping into a pool on the table. But Hermione, much as she tried to force herself into it, could not awaken from her love struck reverie.

Thankfully, Harry Potter decided to wake her up himself.

"Erm, Hermione? Are you ok? You, uh, you've been staring into space for a while now."

"What? Oh, Harry, no I haven't. You must be imagining things," Hermione lied, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Yes, that is just nonsense. Anyway, erm, better be going, I'm late for Arithmancy," she babbled as she saw Fred ambling his way over to them. She hastily shoved a piece of toast into her mouth and ran away, just as Fred arrived.

"Hermione?" Fred called after her but she just waved behind her back and stalked off. He looked questioningly at Harry who just looked at him and shrugged. Ron, who had been struggling to swallow a large piece of sausage gasped for breath and stated, "Late for Arithmancy? It's Saturday!" Scoffed and helped himself to another rasher of bacon.

Hermione leaned back against a pillar in the deserted common room, breathless after her escape. Little did she know a certain red-headed twin was making his way up to the dorms to ask one bushy-haired brainbox a very important question.


	2. Stupid Girls

Fred ran after the blushing witch. He had to talk to her, she was the only one that could help him at a time like this, well not the only one but the only one that wouldn't make him feel like an idiot. He bounded up the stairs, leaping up them two at a time to try and reach the bushy-haired fifth year.

He rushed towards the closing portrait hole and clambered inside the stuffy Gryffindor dormitory. The witch he had been chasing stood against the stone pillar in the middle of the circular room panting, her chest heaving with each breath, with sunlight streaming through the dusty windows onto her face and turning her hair a golden honey brown.

For a moment Fred stood there, astounded by her beauty, before he shook his head after realizing that this was, after all, Hermione, just Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione," Fred said breathlessly, "I was shouting you but you didn't stop, didn't you hear me? Anyway, erm, well I was wondering if you could do me a favour." He finished, smiling sheepishly at her.

"I'll do it!" Hermione eagerly answered.

Fred looked at her curiously; she was acting very strangely today. "You don't even know what it is yet," he retorted, chuckling.

"Oh well, I mean, I would do anything for a friend, Fred, and you're my friend, just my friend, well the brother of a friend really but I would still call you a friend…" a babbling Hermione trailed off, a crimson blush rising on her porcelain cheeks.

"Ok, thanks." Fred said looking at Hermione quizzically. "The thing is, 'Mione, I was wondering if you could teach me-"

"YES" Hermione exclaimed, interrupting him, "Yes that'll be great. We could do charms, even though you're already pretty good at that. And potions, transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts. Even some history of magic if you wanted to! This will be great Fred! I would be honoured!"

The pretty young witch looked at the wizard in front of her completely unaware that he was laughing on the inside.

"No, Hermione. Not school work," Fred laughed, "I was wondering if you could teach me about _girls."_

"G-girls?" Hermione stuttered, utterly bewildered.

"Yeah, girls. And not just any girls, _smart girls_. And who better to teach me than the smartest girl I know?"

"Erm, I don't quite understand what you mean Fred."

"Well, 'Mione, I like this girl, Angelina Johnson; you must know her? Anyways, she's smart, real smart, and almost as smart as you. So I thought, if I knew a little about clever girls rather than the bimbos I normally date then I might have a fighting chance. We wouldn't have to do much, just hang out with each other in the evenings, at lunch, at the weekend etc. Maybe even a Hogsmeade weekend or two. What do you say?" HE smiled goofily at her and showed her his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Hermione stood there, confused. No, she simply couldn't help the boy that she liked get another girl. She couldn't. But if she did she would be spending a lot of time with Fred, a _lot _of time. Anyways, wouldn't she be happy if Fred was happy?

And before she knew it a simple "yes" has escaped from her lips and Fred Weasley had swept her into a huge bear hug.

Hermione, being waved in the air, groaned and wondered what she had just got herself into.


End file.
